


Forever and a Day

by Novamore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, SamSteve Small Gifts, Samsteve - Freeform, just fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: There has been a spark lying dormant underneath Sam’s skin from the day he was born. He had gone through his life never knowing it was there until a whispered confession after a bad mission set it ablaze. Like a hungry fire, it soared through Sam destroying everything he ever thought about love, promises, and the concept of forever.~Sam brought their hands up to his lips to brush a kiss onto Steve’s knuckles. “Steve, marry me.”A blush crept up Steve’s neck filling his cheeks before he ducks his head down to hide it. “Sam, were engaged.”“I know,” Sam shrugged. “So, marry me.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chilibabie07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/gifts).



> Written for chilibabie07 as part of the Samsteve Small Gifts exchange. I went with the prompt of domestic fluff and these two being heavily in love so I hope you like it!

There has been a spark lying dormant underneath Sam’s skin from the day he was born. He had gone through his life never knowing it was there until a whispered confession after a bad mission set it ablaze. Like a hungry fire, it soared through Sam destroying everything he ever thought about love, promises, and the concept of _forever_.

Suddenly, forever just wasn’t long enough.

_“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock”_

Laying between the partly drooled upon pillow and the heavy knitted comforter, Sam’s foot twitches out and kicks into the empty space in the bed.

_“Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring”_

His lips twitch and his head buries slightly more into the stolen pillow hiding his ears from the rest of the room.

_“Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty airrr!”_

Sam’s arm shots out and the pillow swings out of his grasp to collide in his fiancé’s face. A loud laugh ringing into the air has Sam lifting his head to meet Steve’s grinning face, baby blue pillow clenched in his big hands. Despite himself, Sam couldn’t fight the smile coming at the sight of him.

“I thought we agreed no _pracin’_ until the sun’s high in the sky.”

“Ohh,” Steve teases. He crawls back onto the bed on all fours keeping those beautiful eyes locked on Sam’s. The familiar heat builds in the pit of his stomach as Steve slowly moves closer and closer until their lips are brushing. “Bet I can change your mind.”

“Hmm,” unable to resist, Sam grabs his chin and pulls their lips together. The break together once for him to whisper, “I bet you can” before their rejoined once more. Kissing Steve has always been one of his favorite past times ever since the super solider blurted out his clumsy attempt at a love confession after a near fatal mission 2 years prior. Sam had kissed a lot of people in his life, but none had felt quite like this. When he and Steve kissed it felt like an explosion erupting beneath his skin and rushing through his veins until not even the cold December air pumping in through slightly cracked window was able to smother its heat.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Sam pulled back and buried his face into Steve’s shoulder. He took a few long slow breaths in and out memorizing Steve’s scent as his lover’s arms circled around his waist pulling them even closer. “Steve,” Sam whispers into the small space between their bodies.

“ _Sam_.” Steve responds as if his name was both an answer and a prayer.

Sam places a small kiss onto Steve’s neck, right where the scar from the incident that almost separated them permanently once laid. The mark may be gone, but its memory always stays with Sam. Reminds him to embrace this love he has for Steve during every moment for every day. “Merry Christmas baby.”

He doesn’t need to see Steve’s face to feel his smile.

~

The wind blew heavy against the windows as Sam sips his hot chocolate. Steve’s humming as he bounces around the kitchen taking his job as ‘Sam’s cookies assistant’ seriously. After years of holiday baking, they have easily fallen into the routine of Sam handling the preparation and Steve taking care of decorating and cleaning up. Sam could wait in their living room until his lover is finished, maybe go find a movie for them to snuggle too, but something is keeping his feet planted there. Frosting spilled all over his silly Captain America themed apron (a birthday gift from Sam’s nephew Jody that Steve still denies tearing up about) did nothing to dim the light Steve carried throughout their kitchen. There was little sunlight coming from their windows as the heavy forecast of snow blanketing the town blocked its beam, yet their house still glowed as if the sun decided to kiss them personally. Steve’s smile as he created icicles on top of their sugar cookies chased away the coldness of the snowstorm outside and instead filled the air with the same warmth as his kiss. Steve was a spark unfazed by any outside elements that never failed to ignite Sam just by being in the same room as him.

Sam couldn’t never get enough of it. He wanted that spark, that warmth forever.

“Sam? Is everything alright?” Sam didn’t even notice Steve moving until those frosting covered hands were reaching out to take his.

Sam brought their hands up to his lips to brush a kiss onto Steve’s knuckles. “Steve, marry me.”

A blush crept up Steve’s neck filling his cheeks before he ducks his head down to hide it. “Sam, were engaged.”

“I know,” Sam shrugged. “So, marry me.”

That finally got Steve to look at him again. Blush staining his cheeks as he stared back at Sam in confusion. “Today?”

“Right now.” Sam brought their hands up again admiring the way their engagement bands complimented each other. “I don’t want to wait anymore Steve. I want this for as long as forever will last.”

“You have me forever. For forever and a day Sam, I’m yours.”

There has been a spark lying dormant underneath Sam’s skin from the day his was born. With every relationship and experience he had, that spark remained untouched. Until Steve. Steve reached a part of him that no one else has and set that spark ablaze leaving it to burn through Sam’s skin every time he’s near. As their embrace warms the cold Christmas air, Sam knows the love they have will last longer than forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the mods for putting together this event! <3 - Nova


End file.
